This invention relates to a method of making polycarbonates prepared by the interfacial technique by using ammonia or ammonium compounds as the catalysts.
It is known that in the interfacial polymerization process to make aromatic polycarbonates from dihydric phenols and phosgene the use of small amounts of tertiary amines, quaternary ammonium compounds, arsonium and sulfonium compounds can be used to catalyze the reaction.